The Things You Come to Regret
by stranger12
Summary: It's amazing what you can find in a small town
**Glee / Shadowhunters – The Things You Come to Regret**

It's amazing what you can find in a small town

* * *

"I hate this place" – Isabelle complained under her breath.

"As do we all, sis, but a mission is a mission" – Alec said, rolling his neck a little.

"Everyone keeps staring at us" – Clary commented with a hint of annoyance.

"Unfortunately, this mission requires that we are seen, for once" – Jace explained yet again, but even he sounded tired.

'This place' with people who couldn't stop looking over at the beautiful foursome being Lima, Ohio. Considering they were all children who'd grown up in big cities, it was quite a change to Small Town, USA, with its small houses and bland residents. Unfortunately, Alec was correct, and a mission was mission, regardless of how irritating and boring it was.

"Have you located it?" – Isabelle questioned with a huff.

"There's something interfering with it, you know that, Izzy" – Jace snapped a little, earning himself glares from his friends and companions – "... Sorry, I'm just stressed about this whole thing"

"We all are, but you don't see me acting like a prissy princess" – his as good as sister shot back with more dignity than he could muster at the moment.

"Sorry" – the blond said, a lot more honestly this time around.

"It's okay, really. We just really, really need to leave this place as soon as possible, or it's a pretty safe bet that we're gonna kill each other" – the brunette stated, and no one could disagree with her assessment.

"Wait, wait, wait. Alec" – the brunet nodded and joined hands with Jace. Their eyes glistened under the poor light in their shabby little motel room, and when they separated, the blond instantly started downright giggling. Alec wasn't that amused, however.

"Jace?" – Clary asked tentatively as he continued laughing, clutching his stomach and waving her worries away. Izzy threw her brothers an amused, if confused, grin.

"Do share with the class, big brother"

"I... We've located the source of the disturbance"

"Oh. And why's Jace...?" – Clary pointed at the bent over and still chuckling blond.

"He's an asshole, you never noticed it?" – the girls traded looks.

"So, where can we find the source?" – Isabelle got right to business.

"McKinley High School"

* * *

The Shadowhunters had thought a little subtlety was in order, and thus, they were all in jeans and t–shirts, though given how good looking and utterly different from everyone else in the high school they were, it did little to make them blend in. That Jace kept snickering to himself every few minutes didn't help in the least either.

"Will you quit doing that?" – Alec hissed at him.

"You have to admit that it's ridiculous! Did you call him?" – Jace asked.

"No, I did not" – he paused – "I'll do that when we make sure it's all... Settled"

"God, you actually went to a place like this, Clary?" – Izzy questioned with a grimace – "My sentiments"

"Not all of us can go to Shadowhunter school" – the red head replied with a bright smile – "It's really not that bad, it's just... Different than being a Shadowhunter"

"I'll say" – Jace remarked as they watched a group of boys in bright red jackets cross the parking lot – "Is that what we look like?" – he more or less seriously asked Alec, who rolled his eyes heavenly and didn't respond.

"Let's just get this over with"

"Wait" – Izzy stopped them – "Should we decide who should go in?"

"Can't we ALL go?" – Clary proposed.

"Someone should stay outside to keep an eye on things" – Jace said, now completely serious.

"Then I should probably stay back" – Izzy said, flicking her hair back.

"Why?" – the blond asked with a frown. His sister looked at him like he was a moron.

"Look at me, Jace. Do you think I can possibly blend in?" – and, indeed, even in the plainest clothes possible, Isabelle Lightwood couldn't possibly hide her confidence and ferociousness.

"... Point taken"

"Look, Clary and I can go" – Alec proposed.

"Why you two?"

"You'd draw too much attention too" – Izzy snorted at his slight pout.

"We'll be fine, otherwise, you can rush in if we need help" – Clary reassured him.

"Famous last words" – Alec quipped.

* * *

"I can sense it around here" – Alec said softly.

"This place is so eerie without people around" – Clary commented.

"You've been to the City of Bones" – her companion snorted.

"Fair. So, anything?" – just as she said it, he stopped as music and singing voices reached their ears – "Is that... Glee?"

"Is that what?"

"Glee, you know" – Alec looked at her blankly – "A capella music?"

"Right" – though his tone was still bemused – "Well, let's go, it's here"

"God, really?"

"Afraid so" – with a forceful push, Alec opened the auditorium door and Clary quickly followed him in.

The place wasn't particularly large, and neither was the stage in which a group of teenagers were moving around and singing to the piano. A wavy haired man sat in one of the first rows, eyes glued to the teens as if in a trance.

"Now this is eerie" – Alec mumbled.

"Oh" – the man said as the music died out – "Can I... Help you with anything...?" – Clary put on a big smile and stepped forward.

"Hi! We're just looking around, our parents are thinking of transferring us to McKinley at the, hum, start of next year!"

"Well! That's some good news! Are you interested in glee at all?" – the girl elbowed Alec before he could even hint at his true feelings on what they'd just heard and seen on stage.

"We could be, there was no glee club back home"

"Which would be where?" – a boy on stage asked. His dark hair was almost as slick and well coifed as Jace's.

"New York" – Alec answered, and the boy blinked several times.

"It'll be quite a change for you, then" – the man remarked – "I'm Will Schuester, I'm the Spanish teacher here at McKinley, as well as the faculty advisor for the glee club, New Directions"

"I'm Clary, this is Alec" – the brunet's eyes were, however, not on the teacher, but on the stage. The red head turned to look and gasped when she locked eyes with a tall, handsome and awkward Asian boy who bore a shocking resemblance to a certain Warlock.

If not for the very Lima–type way of dressing, the flat hair and lack of confidence simply oozing from him, Clary wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. In fact, put an ugly sweater on him and he'd look exactly like Magnus Bane, the alternate dimension edition.

"Sorry!" – she said, shaking her head – "You just look exactly like a friend of ours from back home" – she cleared her throat and slapped Alec – "Right, big brother?"

"Yes" – was all he managed.

They managed to remain for the remainder of the rehearsal, and Clary took some pictures of the teens, though mostly of the Magnus lookalike. Alec sat like a statue beside her the entire time, apparently too shocked by the reality of what he and Jace had seen.

"This is really weird, huh?" – the girl whispered as the glee club started packing to leave.

"Might be the weirdest"

"Think he's dangerous?"

"Doubtful, I can't– He is the source of the disturbance, though" – she snorted.

"If he weren't, he would be now"

"Did you manage to get a good picture?"

"I think so" – she showed it to him, and he nodded.

"Good enough, I'll send it to– Him, and ask if he knows what the hell is going on"

"Want me to go and try to get his name?" – she asked quietly.

"Yes, better safe than sorry" – with a smile, she went back to the stage and waved at the Asian boy with a friendly grin. He looked around and pointed at himself.

Geez, even alt Magnus had more confidence than that. Even human Simon had more confidence than this boy. Clary sighed internally and motioned him over to her.

She looked behind her and snorted as she recognized annoyance in all of Alec's lines as he hissed into his phone.

* * *

"His name is Mike Chang, seventeen years old, former football player, current glee club member, clearly, straight A student, dated a fellow glee member, Tina Cohen–Chang, no relation, I checked. What else..."

"Why does he look like one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world?" – Jace added.

"You know, I didn't get to that with him, maybe next time" – the red head retorted flippantly.

"What did Magnus say?" – Izzy ignored them and asked her brother.

"He said he has a few things to settle before he came come over" – the brunet said with an annoyed huff.

"So he knows who this... Mike boy is?"

"That's what I gathered, at least"

They talked a little more on what Clary thought of Mike, the glee club and its advisor when Alec's phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes at the message he got.

"Incoming" – was all he said, or read, and a moment later, a portal appeared and Magnus Bane himself stepped through it, dressed in an impeccable suit, hair tamer than usual, and less makeup than he normally would walk around wearing. His eyes found Alec with little trouble and the other Shadowhunters gave them a moment as they took in each other's presence with a brief touch of hands.

"I understand you have discovered a primary source of Warlock magic" – Magnus was quick to say.

"Who looks exactly like you" – Clary confirmed – "Down to his voice"

"Ah. Well, that's to be expected, considering–" – he paused.

"Yes?" – Jace impatiently tried to prompt, earning himself an irritated look from Alec.

"I... May gotten severely drunk some eighteen years ago and ended up..."

"Magnus, I swear" – Jace hissed.

"I magically cloned myself, alright!" – the Warlock exclaimed, startling all the Shadowhunters.

"Excuse me?" – Alec was the first to question. His boyfriend flushed a little and cleared his throat.

"As I said, I may have been a little bit drunk"

"But Mike is seventeen" – Clary pointed out.

"... I may have put my clone inside his mother's womb" – Magnus mumbled.

"Drunks Warlocks" – Jace groaned.

"This will be fun to put on the report" – Izzy piped with a snort.

"So... How's my little clone doing?" – Magnus asked rather humorlessly.

"You didn't think the information that you have a CLONE emitting Warlock magic would be pertinent, considering Shadowhunters would be the ones to investigate any claim of this emission?" – Alec asked in clipped tones, sounding much like his blond brother.

"Alexander..."

"The good news!" – Clary interrupted when Alec's face started getting stormy and Jace snarled – "Is that we found Mike, he's a good guy, and we can all just go home. Right?"

"I have to visit him, have you guys knock him out and put a little protective spell over him so the magic I used to create him stops alerting Shadowhunters, but yes, then we can all go home" – Magnus looked around the shabby motel room – "The Institute is really lowering its standards, huh?"

"You know what, out. Wait for us outside" – Jace commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Out" – Alec took his turn saying.

"But–"

"OUT!" – all Shadowhunters cried.

"Children" – Magnus said softly as he stepped out the door.

"Fucking Warlocks" – Jace cursed, and not even Alec could muster a word against him.

* * *

Just a little ridiculousness. LOL


End file.
